Donde estas ahora?
by Fer Spears Hyuga
Summary: Me pregunto donde estaras, porque me abandonaste sin ni siquiera una explicacion... Ahora cuando mas te necesito te marchas. Que hice para que te fueras? No lo se. Una pregunta mas... Algun dia me amaste de verdad? ... /Que creiste, ¿Que me quedaria contigo y dejaria todo mi clan por ti? ... Estas loca/ Desearia odiarte pero no puedo asi que pretendere como si no te amara...
1. ¿Donde estas? Necesito saberlo

**Hola! Este es un songfic (two-shot) que me llego a la mente escuchando una canción de mi cantante favorita desde los 3 años "Britney Spears". Espero lo disfruten…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de el creador Masashi Kishimoto (mugre tenias que matar a Neji).**

**Ahora si empezamos…**

En una mañana como cualquiera una joven despertaba pensando que lo que vivía era un simple sueño.

Como desearía que realmente fuese una pesadilla. Preferiria haber muerto a que te fueras y me abandonaras de este modo, sin ni siquiera despedirte… -Neji.-

Recuerdo tu rostro mirándome con eso ojos perla que tanto quería, parecía que leias mis pensamientos con solo una mirada, pero son solo recuerdos ya que no estas aquí.

_Calling out your name_

_Your face is everywhere_

_I'm reaching out to you_

_To find that you're not there_

A veces despierto a media noche, imaginando que todo sigue igual y tu estas a mi lado. Pero no es asi, simplemente no puedo aceptar que no estas junto a mi, protegiéndome como siempre lo hacias.

_I wake up every night_

_To see the state I'm in_

_It's like an endless fight_

_I never seem to win_

_I can't go on_

_As long is I believe_

_Can't let go_

_When I keep wondering_

Ahora no se donde estas, como desearía encontrarte o que tocaras a mi puerta como cada dia. A veces me pregunto que hice para merecer esto… si hice algo tan malo… a veces también me pregunto si algún dia me llegaste a amar… tanto como yo te amo.

_Where are you now? What have you found?_

_Where is your heart? When i'm nota round_

_Where are you now? You gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

Hay veces que escucho tu voz llamándome, puedo parecer una loca pero es mi único consuelo, sin ti a mi lado no existe nada mas… Lee me ha dicho que es mejor olvidarte, superarte. Y lo he intentado pero no puedo, es tan difícil olvidar cada palabra que me dijiste. Tu voz era la medicina que necesitaba para sentirme mejor, cuando mi madre murió, tu fuiste el que me rescato de mi infierno. Y las lagrimas se volvian sonrisas solo contigo…

_I can hear your voice_

_The ring of yesterday_

_It seems so close to me_

But yet so far away

I should let it out

To save what's left of me

And closet he doors of doubt

Revive my dignity

Recuerdo el dia que confesamos lo que sentíamos ambos, cada quien en su mundo con nervios, miedos y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Yo pensaba "Y si lo nuestro no dura? Y si solo es un sueño? Y si lo que siente Neji solo es pasajero?" En ese momento me contestaste "Jamas dudes de lo que siento por ti, te juro que estare siempre contigo…"

_I can't go on_

_As long is I believe_

_Can't let go_

_When I keep wondering_

Y te crei… crei que nunca te irias de mi lado y que te quedarías conmigo pasara lo que pasara… Hasta enfrentaste a tu tio cuando te hablo de tu cercano matrimonio y tu dijiste que ya habías elegido a la persona indicada con la cual si te casarias, el cual al principio no me acepto por no ser de un clan poderoso. Enfrentaste a Karin que era tu prometida que se había encaprichado en casarse contigo, y a toda su familia también, los hiciste entender que una unión asi no valia la pena, que ella solo sufriría con el desamor y le desconfianza que vivirían. Donde quedo todo eso?

_Where are you now? What have you found?_

_Where is your heart? When i'm nota round_

_Where are you now? You gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

Tal vez Lee tenga razón y deba dejarte ir, seria lo mejor para mi y para ti. No te estaría esperando en vano, derramando lagrimas que no valen la pena, el amor que tengo desperdiciándose porque tal vez ya encontraste a alguien mas que te consuele y que te ofrezca su amor, hechando a perder mi tiempo… esperándote, esperando tu regreso.

_I should let it out, it's time to let you go_

_Oh baby, I just want to know_

Porque no me has llamado, necesito saber de ti. Donde estas? Necesito encontrarte…

_Where are you now? What have you found?_

_Where is your heart? When i'm not around_

_Where are you now? You gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

Solo quiero saber donde estas y si vale la pena seguir sufriendo por ti, quiero una explicación de porque me abandonaste, y me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba… Porque ahora nuestro hijo se quedo sin su padre…__

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, no sean muy duros… denme su opinión en el botón de aquí abajo :) **

**Y arriba el Nejiten, UNANSE EN FACEBOOOK A MI PAGINA "Mi Pareja Favorita es Nejiten" juntemos likes para hacer una pagina oficial de Nejiten que este en español ( Ya que las demás están en ingles)**


	2. ¿Al fin te olvide?

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Estoy de regreso con la segunda parte de esta historia. Y Flacky02anime, si pensaba en poner segunda parte :P y creo que hasta alargare un poco mas la historia :) **

Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de el creador Masashi Kishimoto (Todavia te tengo odio por matar a Neji . )

Si mas que decir continuamos…

Ya pasaron aproximadamente 5 meses y medio que te fuiste, empiezo a superarte, a acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, nuestras hijas…corrijo mis hijas estan creciendo mucho, y si son 2 al parecer son 2 hermosas niñas que falta poco por conocerlas, cada dia estoy mas desesperada por que nazcan, por verlas a los ojos y disfrutar de su cariño.

Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that  
Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

Mi panza esta muy grande… desde hace mas de 3 meses que no puedo ver mis pies y la mayoría del tiempo estoy descalza ya que la mayoría de mis zapatos no me quedan por la hinchazón, cada vez me cuesta mas levantarme de mi cama y lo mismo al dormir, pero se que todo vale la pena y me olvidare de todo lo que sufri cuando las tenga en mis brazos.

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that  
Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No habrá cosa que me calme hasta verlas a ustedes, porque por lo que vivo ahora es por ustedes mis niñas, por mis bebes. Tal vez al principio no las quería porque su padre nos había abandonado, pero ahora se que esta es solo un prueba mas de la vida y que podre superar junto a ustedes.

No moment  
Will be more true  
Than the moment  
I look at you  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby.

Y tengo mucho apoyo por parte de mis amigos y mas de mi equipo, Gai-sensei me lleva a las consultas con Tsunade cada mes y Lee viene todos los días verme… hablando de Lee, siempre llega a las 9 sin ningún retraso y ya son las 10:30… no es ningún capricho que el venga pero es muy puntual y que no haya llegado me preocupa.

Toc Toc Toc!

- Lee, crei que algo mas te había pasado, que bueno que ya llegas…te- decía mientras había la puerta y me encontraba a una persona que no era Lee. –N-ne-ji, q-que haces aquí? -

- Vine a hablar contigo, puedo pasar?- me decía con el porte serio que tanto extrañe

- C-claro, p-pasa –

- Es importante lo que tengo que decirte- decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá de mi departamento – Solo vengo ha aclararte que no me busques mas, se que Gai, Lee y tu han hablado con Tsunade para que me salieran a buscar asi que suspende eso de una buena vez- lo decía con un tono enojado – Que no puedes aceptar que abandone el equipo y A TI, crei que solo me buscabas para gritonearme algo en la cara y obligarme a que este contigo, pero ahora veo cuales eran tus intenciones – lo decía mirando mi panza de embarazada de una forma desaprobatoria y con algo de desprecio – Todavia me querías amarrar con un hijo, QUE ES LO QUE PENSASTE ¿QUE ESTANDO EMBARAZADA YO ME CASARIA CONTIGO Y DEJARIA A TODO MI CLAN POR TI? ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE ME QUEDARE CONTIGO ASI-

- ¡PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO NEJI! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE IBA A AMARRAR, Y PARA EMPEZAR ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA? NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASI –

- YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME PEGUE LA GANA, Y SI PENSASTE QUE REALMENTE TE QUERIA FUISTE UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDA, FIJARME EN ALGUIEN COMO TU – me gritaba mientras me miraba con asco- POR FAVOR, SOLO QUERIA A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN DIVERTIRME UN RATO ANTES DE CASARME Y VEO QUE FUISTE MUY FACIL ERES UNA…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que le brinde una buena cachetada para soltar todo el coraje que había juntado todos estos meses y mas el dia de hoy.

-Largate de mi casa… ¡LARGATE!, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR QUE TE BUSQUE DESPUES… ¡NO TE NECESITO! YO SOLA PUEDO CUIDAR ME MIS HIJAS –

Dijo MIS HIJAS, y eso que… no me interesa… pero habrá alguien que le interesara mucho - pensaba Neji mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Y no creo volver a divertirme contigo, con dos hijas no me sirves adiós – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi departamento

-ERES UN IDIOTAAA… COMO TE ODIO… SOLO ME USASTE…TE ODIO… TEEE ODIOOOOOOO- Decia mientras lloraba a mares, fue algo que me dolio mucho, perderlo me dolio pero que me diga esto me mata. Hubiera preferido que no aparecieras nunca y mantener un buen recuerdo tuyo en mi y en tus hijas, a que vinieras con esto. – NEJI ERES UN… UN..un – fue lo ultimo que alcance a hablar antes de que todo quedara en negro.

**Y esto fue el capitulo pero no los dejare asi, esta vez subire un capitulo hoy y mañana subiré el otro para que no sufran lo que yo sufro cuando dejan asi la historia por mucho tiempo :)**

**Unanse en Facebook – "Mi Pareja Favorita es Nejiten"**

**Cancion: "Someday ( I will understand)" de mi querida Britney Spears**

**Aguanten a mañana XD**

**Fer Spears Hyuga **


	3. ¿Mis hijas o tú?

**Estoy de nuevo hoy con el cap que les prometi n.n **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del creador Masashi Kishimoto (Ya saben, todavía lo odio)**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el tercero… disfrutenlo**

* * *

Mientras abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi casa. Solo veo a Lee sentado a un lado mio y por su cara ha de estar preocupado.

-¿Tenten? Bella flor despertaste ya me había asustado – decía un Lee emociondo

-¿Dónde estoy? –

-En el hospital, ayer se me hizo un poco tarde y cuando llegue estabas en el suelo desmayada y como no reaccionabas te traje aquí –

- Ah si, me había quedado muy mal desde que… no importa… de pronto… espera… ¿Dijiste ayer? –

-Si eso sucedió ayer, y me preocupo mucho que no despertaras antes pero por lo menos estas mejor-

- Oh… entonces ¿no había reaccionado desde ayer? –

- No, mejor deberías descansar un poco, aunque has dormido demasiado – dijo esto ultimo en forma de broma – Pero se te ve muy cansada, y ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿A quien viste? –

- Eso te lo dire después por ahora quisiera estar sola –

-Claro Tenten… descansa, por ahora ire a hacer 1000 flexiones porque me quede contigo todo el tiempo y no entrene… NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE EXTINGA EN MI, TU DESCANSA MI QUERIDA FLOR PARA QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA EN TI CUANDO TENGAS A MIS SOBRINAS- decía con su típica pose… esperen…¿ DIJO SOBRINAS?... Bueno es Lee. – ADIOS BELLA FLOOOOR.

- Ahora por fin estoy sola – dije mirando a mi alrededor, contemple la brisa de aire que entraba por una ventana que estaba a mi derecha mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido el dia anterior

Neji… antes crei que eras lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero veo que me equivoque. Todo el amor que "supuestamente" me tenias se perdió, ahora haces como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora se la verdad, espero poder superar esto.

You took your love away, too fast  
Left no chance to say look back  
And now I know the truth,  
It makes it easier  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand

Quiero creer que la vida sigue sin ti, que podre vivir con tu ausencia. Por lo menos voy a pretender que no te necesito y que seguire aunque no estes junto a mi.

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away [x3]

Ahora se que la soledad no es mala, ya que la he conocido muy bien gracias a que no estas aquí. Me pregunto ¿De que sirve llorar tanto? Talvez solo te ayuda a desahogarte, pero no soluciona nada, nada cambia, no hay diferencia, mas bien, sientes el vacio mas fuerte, es lo que he aprendido estos últimos meses.

You threw it all away  
So blind  
You pushed me far from you,  
In your life.  
Now I know the tears,  
Won't lead to loneliness  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand

Pretenderé haberte olvidado, haberte borrado de mi mente. Frente a los demás tu ya no existes, pero en cuanto estoy sola lo único que hago es pensar en ti, en que estaras haciendo, en que estuviera pasando si cuando regresaste hubiera sido para quedarte conmigo… los mas seguro es que aunque no me de cuenta solo me estoy engañando mentalmente de que algún dia regresaras conmigo de una buena forma.

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away [x3]

Debería de odiarte por todo lo que me dijiste pero no puedo, lo que siento es mas fuerte que yo y no puedo evitarlo. Puedo negarlo ante los demás, pero a mi misma no puedo, no puedo engañarme. Solo lloro ahora, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer; tu no me amas, solo me usaste y es lo que mas me duele… que todo lo que yo te di no tuvo valor alguno para ti. Pretenderé no haberte conocido… pretenderé olvidar todo lo que vivimos… pretenderé no recordar cada beso, cada caricia tuya… pretenderé que no tendremos hijas próximamente… pretenderé que no te amo.

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away [x3]

Creo que lo mejor seria olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away [x3]

- Eso es lo mejor…- me decía a mi misma mientras soltaba el llanto

-Bella flor ya volvi, el tiempo pasa volando – Lee tenia razón, no me di cuenta a que hora se hizo de noche - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras asi? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a mi

-Nada Lee, no me hagas caso – decía entre llanto mientras lloraba mas fuerte

-Calma, pase lo pase todo estará bien, confía en mi, querida Tenten- esas palabras me consolaron un poco, a parte de que necesitaba el abrazo que él me daba en este momento.

-Si… AUUH! – mientras intente levantarme sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre que me asusto ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿Por qué me dolio tanto? Ay no, esta volviendo - Lee ayudameee… me esta doliendo otra vez y no se me quita-

-¿Estas bien? Mejor llamare a Tsunade, ahora vuelvo – Este es un dolor que jamás había sentido en mi vida, ¿Qué estará pasándome?... Mis bebes... Ellas son las que realmente me importan.

-Tenten ¿¡Qué sucede?! HACE UN RATO VINE A VERTE Y TODO ESTABA BIEN – Dijo Tsunade mientras me revisaba – Tenten esto es grave, estas perdiendo a una de las bebes…tenemos que hacer algo… SHIZUNE PREPARA EL QUIROFANO ES URGENTE-

-¿QUE?-

- VAMOS LEE NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO Y AYUDAME A SUBIR A TENTEN A LA CAMILLA –

- S-SI Y-YA VOY-

- TENTEN ¿QUE ESTUVISTE HACIENDO? ¿HICISTE ALGUN CORAJE O HUBO ALGO QUE TE INQUIETO MUCHO? PORQUE HACE TIEMPO TE DIJE QUE NO DEBIAS DE PASAR POR ESTAS COSAS... CORRE LEE, SI NO LA LLEVAMOS AHORA SERA MUY TARDE –

* * *

En otro lado…

Neji corria en el bosque hacia una cueva oculta atrás de una cascada. Adentro lo esperaba una persona, una mujer…

-¿Cómo salió todo?- cuestiono aquella mujer

-Todo bien… ahora regresamela –

- Te la regresare cuando me convensas de que todo salió bien, por de mientras estaras sin tu querida pelo de chicle…-

-NO LE DIGAS ASI-

- Calmate, no se que le viste, enserio hay mujeres como yo que podríamos disfrutar de tu calurosa y apasionada compañía en vez de esa pelo de chic… esta bien…para que dejes de lloriquear aquí esta- le decía mientras en una nube de polvo una Sakura desvanecida aparecia –

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo mientras se acercaba a cargarla en su espalda

-Nada, solo estaba muy habladora y sociabilizando con mi Neji asi que aplique un método para que se callara… en otras palabras se estaba metiendo con lo que es mio asi que le di un buen golpe-

-Eres una… no importa-

-Sabes, te elegi a ti porque te pareces mucho a Neji en su personalidad… eres serio y frio… - decía sensualmente aquella mujer mientas le acariciaba el rostro – Aunque debo admitir que no le llegas a los talones – en ese momento el aleja su rostro - ¿Qué? No me digas que te enojaste por decir eso, aun asi también admito que eres muy guapo – alagaba con un tono de voz sensual nuevamente – asi que cuando ésta – mirando a Sakura un instante – no te cumpla como quisieras… buscame- esto ultimo lo dijo guiñando el ojo.

Al salir de aquella cueva llego hasta un árbol muy grande y dejo a Sakura recostada sobre aquel arbol reposando, para que pudieran descansar un momento

-N-neji ¿E-eres tu? - Empezaba a abrir los ojos Sakura

-Jutsu de transformación – ...

* * *

**Y aquí acaba este capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado, tratare de actualizar rápido. ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Quien es esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Que tiene que ver Sakura aqui? Lo sabran en el siguiente cap que subire tal vez mañana o pasado mañana... Todo depende de mi inspiracion ;) Y denme su opinión de que les pareció :D**

**Recuerden unirse en mi pagina en Facebook "Mi Pareja Favorita es Nejiten" :) Y si alguien me quiere ayudar siendo administrador(a) pueden enviarlo en su review y yo me comunico contigo ;)**

**Flaky02anime: _Si, yo tambien amo tanto a Neji y me dan ganas de darle un golpe donde mas le duele y no solo uno... Pero aunque es mi historia y yo se que pasara, no puedo pasar por alto todo... a veces no me creo que yo escribi esto porque me da tanto coraje . Saludos y espero no hacerte sufrir otra vez :) - Fer Spears Hyuga_**

**andihyugamix:_ Si andi lo se, pero lo mismo me hacias con lo de a los 17, asi que te aguantas :P ... Y gracias, espero que te animes a subir la historia (aunque de solo pensar pasar esa historia a computadora me da una flojera) Y no te preocupes no la voy a parar, voy a aprovechar el tiempo libre que tengo para terminar de escribirla y mas ahora que tengo la inspiracion a flote XD Saludos amiga! Te quiero :3 - Fer Spears Hyuga_**

**Cancion: I run away – Britney Spears (Soy yo o he puesto puras canciones de Britney XP )**

**Nos leemos pronto XD**

**Fer Spears Hyuga**


	4. Neji, Karin e ¿¡Itachi?

**Hola de nuevo a todos, este es el nuevo capitulo :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen son del creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

-¿Sasuke que pasa? ¿Por qué estabas transformado en Neji? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? Desde hace dias me has esquivado ese tema, ¿Por qué Neji estaba en ese estado? Parecia estar bajo algún ninjutsu porque no me recordaba y ni siquiera sabia que hacia él ahí…asi que quiero que me lo expliques AHORA, le he ocultado todo esto a Tenten y a Tsunade…- interrogaba Sakura a su prometido

- Te lo contare mas tarde, por ahora tengo que ir al bosque –

- ¿Qué vas a ir a hacer al bosque? ¿Vas ahí mismo, no es asi? Si vas a ir deberías traerlo contigo –

- Si, voy a regresar por él, tengo que contarle de lo que me entere –

- ¿De que te enteraste? –

- Que va a tener 2 hijas –

- … -

- En un rato vuelvo – dijo Sasuke mientras desaparecia tras la ventana que estaba a su derecha

-Tenten, espero que me entiendas porque te oculto esto…-

* * *

Meses despues...

Hace 3 meses Shinju y Hana nacieron… Son completamente diferentes. Shinju tiene muchos rasgos de Neji, posee el cabello marron oscuro, piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos Hyuga; por el contario Hana tiene mi color de cabello [ marron claro] al igual que mis ojos, en lo que se parecen es el tono de piel. Hana puede pasar desapercibida por el clan Hyuga, pero Shinju es imposible no saber que es hija de un Hyuga por el Byakugan y si la descubren podrian… ni siquiera quiero pensar en que pasaria.

Hoy he tomado una decisión de acuerdo a mis hijas en la cual estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, tendre que sacrificarlas…

-Hermana, Akemi, necesito que tu y Hiroshi vengan a Konoha, necesito platicar con ustedes, ¿podrían?... si aquí nos vemos, los espero – mi única salida es mi hermana, toda la vida me ha dado su apoyo incondicional y se que me ayudara con lo que le voy a pedir, solo espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

-Karin, ¿cuanto tiempo mas tendras a este ninja aquí? –

-Tu cállate Itachi, deja a Neji-kun y a mi vivir nuestro amor –

-Que amor ni que nada…lo único que hace ese es dormir todo el dia y cuando se levanta parece todo ido, hasta un mono araña se ve mas listo que él…-

- CALLATE Y NO LO INSULTES ÉL ES EL GENIO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES, además tu estas involucrado ya que me has ayudado much… no, TU NO HAS HECHO NADA SOLO YO Y APARTE ME DEBES UN FAVOR ASI QUE TE AGUANTAS –

- Lo que digas, lo que digas yo solo quiero mi casa de regreso…-

-¿TU CASA? PERO SI ES UNA CUEVA TODA LLENA DE MOHO QUE CON TRABAJO NO SE DERRUMBA… ME SORPRENDE QUE ESTO NO SE HAYA HECHO AÑICOS CON LA PEQUEÑA PELEA QUE TUVE CON NEJI CUANDO LLEGO AQUÍ ¿RECUERDAS? –

*Flash back*

Era una noche con lluvia en la cual nadie salía, todos en Konoha estaban dentro de sus casas, en cambio un shinobi, para ser mas claros el genio de la aldea el cual era raptado por 2 personas que desconocía.

-¿QUE QUIERES? DEJAME EN PAZ, NO ESTOY DE ANIMOS PARA MATAR A ALGUIEN HOY –

-¿Qué que quiero? JAJAJA ¿Qué que quiero? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Es muy simple… A ti, cariño… asi que mejor no forcejees no te quiero lastimar-

-¿Crees que soy una damisela en peligro para tenerle miedo a una…? como describirlo… a una simple mujer ¿Sabes quien soy? –

-Claro que se quien eres, pero creo que tu no me recuerdas… ¿no es asi Neji-kun?-

-¿KARIN?-

-La misma hermosa e increíble ninja con la que perdiste la oportunidad de casarte, pero esto no se va a quedar asi – decía mientras el otro ninja que la acompañaba le inyectaba un veneno el cual tenia el fin de dormirlo por unas horas.

HORAS DESPUES…

-Ya llegamos a nuestro escondite mi Neji –

-¿Q-que hacemos aquí? ¿Q-que es lo que q-quieres?-

-Nada solo escuchame con atención TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUÍ PORQUE YO LO DIGO… -

-ME VOY DE AQUÍ Y PUNTO, ASI QUE ALEJATE, ESTA VEZ NO ME VOY A APIADAR DE TI- dijo tratando de activar su Byakugan y lanzando golpes al mismo tiempo que con agilidad esta los esquivaba. De un momento a otro él estaba en el suelo, el cansancio le estaba ganando, pero no se rendía su orgullo no se lo permitiría aunque su plan no funciono ya que al tratar de mantenerse en pie volvió a caer…

-Sabes cariño, con esa dosis de veneno que te aplique…-

-¡FUI YO QUIEN SE LO PUSO HACI QUE NO SEAS MENTIROSA!- se escuchaba una voz desde otra habitación que la interrumpia

-¡CALLATE Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS! …. Como decía, gracias a ello tu Byakugan no puede funcionar y tu nivel de chakra esta por los suelos –

-Eres una, una… -

-Es hora de dormir, asi que buenas noches mi Neji-kun – decía Karin mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta de la habitación con llave.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-¿PEQUEÑO? DESPUES DE QUE LO ENCERRASTE LO UNICO QUE HIZO TODA LA NOCHE FUE DAR GOLPES A LA PUERTA CON LA POCA FUERZA QUE LE QUEDABA Y MI CAMA QUEDA JUSTO A LADO DE SU PUERTA ASI QUE NO ME DEJO DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE –

-Mira deja de quejarte y apurate a darle la dosis del veneno sino se va a despertar y nos va a ir mal-

-Karin, el veneno puede hacerle daño… y mejor deberías de superarlo, el no te quiere y asi solo te va a odiar mas… enserio deberías soltarlo-

-¿Lo dices porque te importo? – le preguntaba con los ojos llorosos

-No, es que realmente quiero mi casa y tenerlo aquí solo me causa problemas, no me deja dormir, tengo que ponerle esa cosa todos los días y lo peor de todo, escuchar tus sueños cada noche sobre Neji-

*Flash Back*

Una noche en la cual por la hora todo mundo duerme excepto…

-Neji-kun yo también te amo, siempre estaremos juntos lo prometo… MUA MUA MUA MUA… – se escuchaban entre balbuceos

-¡KARIN YA CALLATE!-

-Oh Neji, cuanto te amo… MUA MUA…-

-¡CALLATE! – gritaba Itachi mientras se tapaba con una almohada para tratar de no escuchar lo que ella decía

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Enserio es irritante tenerte a ti y a él aquí, solo quiero vivir tranquilo en mi casa-

-¿¡ENSERIO TE GUSTA VIVIR AQUÍ?!-

-Si, es mi casa asi que desearía estar solo en la única parte que tengo para vivir… Sasuke no quiso compartir el departamento-

-¿VIVIR? YO DIRIA MEDIO SOBREVIVIR…PERO ES TU PROBLEMA, NEJI Y YO NO NOS IREMOS EN UN LAAARGO TIEMPO… ASI QUE TE ACOSTUMBRAS Y PUNTO –

-Como molestas… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego este cuarto capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado, en este cap no puse canción ya que son muchos cambios de dialogo asi que por eso en esta parte omití la parte de la canción…**

**FACEBOOK – "MI PAREJA FAVORITA ES NEJITEN"**

**Sheblunar: _Si, lo se pero espero que con este capitulo te quede mas claro lo que sucedió c: Saludos :D – Fer Spears Hyuga_**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :3**

_**Fer Spears Hyuga**_


End file.
